Painted over?
by Mint-Cookie Monster
Summary: Touka is a girl in a portrait, the people standing over her are painted out. But will the half drawn boy stay or will he be painted out too?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Touka as she is a picture hanged on display in a gallery.

Please don't be too mean.

* * *

There is a portrait hanging in a gallery. This portrait shows a girl sitting on a throne, others are standing by her. Waiting, smiling, proud...

One by one they leave her.

They leave her, one by one.

They leave her for they are painted over.

The woman meant to cherish her.

The man who meant to protect her.

The boy who meant to stay by her.

And so on.

One by one they leave her

They leave her one by one

They leave her for they are painted over.

But as time goes on, people painted in. They stay by her side, some leave, some stay, but she cannot be sure.

Time goes by and a boy is painted within the portrait, he is only half complete.

Half of him detailed and bright, the other outlined and dark, bit by bit he is painted in. He stands by her, sitting next to her as she sits there.

Time goes by and a storm comes by, the wall of the galley leaks from rain. And the shy looking boy is destroyed, the paint running as he sits by her throne.

His hair bleached white his eyes like tears, his hand have black marks. He stays by her side, detached.

One by one they leave her

They leave her one by one

They leave her for they are painted over.

Now it was his turn.

He is painted over

A girl who looked up to her

A man who taught her

A man who told stories

And so on.

She sits on her throne, lonely and sad.

A man stands near her gazing over her.

Time goes on and a man is painted in, just like the painted boy he is half drawn, his hair mixed and a smile painted on his face.

He is painted upon a throne.

He will stay by her side as she sits upon her throne.

And he will never leave.

One by one they leave her.

They leave her, one by one.

They leave her for they are painted over.

The woman meant to cherish her.

The man who meant to protect her.

The boy who meant to stay by her.

And so on.

But he shall never leave, for he is her prince and she is the princess

Locked away in her portrait.

Forever painted, and never over.

* * *

please follow & review! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

This is about the people who were and are important in Kaneki/Haise' life so far

* * *

A boy with black hair sits under a tree. He is painted delicately and softly.

he is painted alone.

time goes on and he is painted to be reading a book.

time goes by and the boy is joined by another.

this boy has blond hair and he is smiling to the sky.

time goes by and the boys are joined by a woman, hidden behind the tree, gazing upon the boys, her purple hair flying in the wind.

time goes by and she is painted out, as a girl is painted in her place she gazes upon the sky, her short hair dark blue and straight.

The boy with blonde hair is painted out.

In his place a younger girl is there, her notebook poised.

A man hidden in the shadow of the tree stands nearby, his red suit bright against the shadows.

Time goes by and the boy with black hair changes. His hair is painted white, his clothes painted black, and his book is painted out, leaving him withdrawn.

lost.

Time goes by and the girl with purple hair is painted out, the young girl with her notebook, the man in the red suit are all painted out.

leaving him alone.

The tree grows old and cracked as the colours fade into the White haired boy, his hair mixed black and white, his clothes still black. His eyes are cracked and red.

The boy is faded and blurred, until he is painted over, the skies turn darker blues as he is painted with a white coat, and his eyes are painted over, leaving them grey.

time goes by and he is joined by a man with glasses and white hair, a woman with blonde hair. Both stand near him, but yet so far.

He is joined by four other people, they crowd around him, sleeping, talking or thinking.

he seems happier.

over time he is joined by one other person.

a woman with light blue wavy hair.

She stands far away yet she guards over him.

time goes by and the people around the man with black and white hair all are painted over. They are painted to stand near the woman and man with white hair and glasses.

But only three are painted.

The other painted and forgotten.

The tree is cracked and faded, painted over so many times yet it stands proud. The sky is painted navy blue, the grass a dark green.

And the man with black and white hair is painted away from the tree. He is standing away from the people, alone and sad.

The girl with light blue wavy hair is painted behind him, her hand outstretched.

she is the girl who was painted out so long ago.

He is the boy who was painted in so long ago.

They have seen those painted in, and those painted out.

For this was they're portrait, forever changing.

* * *

please follow & review! Xx

(I read a review and changed some of it but the tsukiyama arc confuses me so i will change that later on)

thank you for the reviews! Xx


End file.
